


灰烬

by ChocoLoste



Series: 什么死去了 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker, Mafia AU, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 安妮的葬礼以及回忆。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: 什么死去了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	灰烬

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ammmyturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammmyturtle/gifts).



> 教父后遗症的Mafia au。背景自己瞎编的，可以把Forceism视为宗教（。）
> 
> 人物关系大型重组，我又来搞安妮了，莱娅比小卢年龄大。设定如果雷请自主绕路捏

葬礼当天的早晨，天就阴了下来，灰色的云不高不低、胶着而缓慢地飘浮。灵车在墓园前刹住车的时候，雨终于开始下落：云层像沉重的沙袋，被扎了无数小洞，水滴从里面软绵绵地渗出，细细密密，万根细丝被垂钓着，包裹住地面，大片的户外草坪都因此显的逼仄。

漆黑的盒子被搬下车。左侧的三个较年轻的抬棺人是忠心的头目和保镖，相比，右侧的后两个人年纪大了很多，他们都是作为欧比旺父亲的朋友，从那年代走下来的，末位的老人甚至是欧比的教父，而右边最前面是普落孔的女儿，一直以来被安妮视作亲妹妹看待。他们顶着初落的雨把它抬了进来，黑色的衣服和棺木都被镀上一层薄雾。

帕德梅讲了话，起身的时候头纱被风吹落到草地上，薄薄的蕾丝给沾湿了。雷克斯给她打着黑伞，欧比旺，莱娅，和卢克在旁边的椅子上听着。她说完后人群一片静默，卢克看起来快要哭了的样子，帕德梅坐回她教子身边，抚他的肩膀。莱娅咬着下嘴唇，盯着水珠从棺材侧面滑下来，欧比旺从同样的位置收回目光，然后和科迪，雷克斯，帕德梅对了对眼神，向人群点头。

来的人不少，有几个家族的首领亲自到场，不过大多都是那些毛也没长齐的继任者，他们的上了年纪的老爹不是刚退休就是假装退休了，剩下没到场的首领大概是不愿意举着拐杖走一遭，派了底下的头目来参加。他们排着队走到棺材前，有的倾身微微鞠躬，有些信教的在胸口比划半个圆圈，再是一道直线，丢下一支黑玫瑰。欧比旺一个一个数着他们的脸庞，心里计算起缺席名单。名单上的人在当年奎刚的葬礼上可是一个都没少。

奎刚金。想想这好像是多久之前的事情了。

那时候内战才结束不久，共和军前脚刚获得胜利，共和政府后脚站也没站稳。南边如愿得到作为一个省的相对自治，各地的家族都从逃逸和隐退中重新出现，在泥潭里一个个冒出头，忙着跟新上任的政客法官搞好关系，和旧友重新审视局势，有些赶紧和公开的国民支持者撇清关系——一笔厚重的封口费，再与新政府里的法官照应好，以免他们被扔到集中营。

在内战的时候，不合法的合法的生意都成了狗屁，只有战争必需品才能留在舞台上，当然还有正确的经营态度。河另一侧那边，以往都是被几个依靠暴政的集团控制的，那里社会运动闹的很凶，革命刚开始，人民就攻进了兵器厂，他听说赫特家族的人被工人拉出来，在他们自己的工厂前当街枪毙。

而他们是少数没有逃去其他国家，甚至还作为一个共和战线的积极形象渡过这几年的家族。这归功于奎刚一如既往低调而稳重的经营，他与手下人坚固的信任，和政友同行间的尊重，都在这时期有效的发挥了作用。

他那一天终于憋不住笑，告诉正在对香烟品牌品头论足的安妮，其实这边前线的烟卷都来自他父亲的公司，“包括你正在抽的这支。”他记起来她难以置信的夸张表情，然后被吸到一半的烟雾呛地咳嗽不止。

战后他带着安妮回家，忐忑地猜想奎刚的反应。他一直以为自己有个疏离的父亲，他这些年教会他的就是：看，再看，想，学。再无多言。很多时候奎刚并不会向任何人解释他选择做这个做那个的原因，欧比旺更年轻的时候并不明白，他去问普落孔、穆迪，甚至尤达，都只是得到了版本不同又模糊的答案，身材矮小的老人握住他的手，“我的教子，你要懂得，原因并不是很重要。首先你需要完全地信任你父亲。”

不过他回家后第一个见到的是他哥哥，赞纳托斯重重地揽住他的肩膀，用安妮小他不少的年龄开轻浮的玩笑，她差点就在欧比旺家门口和他打了一架。

他的大哥费莫也在，还有他妻子和儿子，他说等到夏天结束科洛桑大学就重新开张了，他们就得回去继续教书。最后他见到奎刚，他们交换了一个凝重的拥抱，他在父亲眼里看出复杂的东西。

在那之前，欧比旺从不知道他父母一直想要个女儿。他母亲泰尔从他十几岁起就被癌症缠身，她先失掉了视力，后来在他读高校的第一年去世了，他对家庭中女性的印象差不多就止步于此；费莫后来和大学里一个大他一点的同事结了婚，在学校附近住下，有空才会回家；而二哥的男朋友换了一个又一个。现在安妮也叫奎刚爸爸，她以往从没有父亲，现在有了。奎刚对她如此的接纳，当做亲生家人，从他们的大女儿莉娅出生开始，慈爱的笑就没从奎刚嘴边褪下过。

赞纳托斯的不满程度也逐渐攀升。他曾经当着奎刚和欧比旺的面阴阳怪气，说安妮只不过是他从前线捡回来的小婊子，没有资格和他们一起坐在会议室里。

空气陷入安静。赞纳托斯挑衅地看向欧比旺，而他只是冷冷地看着他，最后奎刚打破沉默，让他跟他弟弟道歉。

“不是会今天（not today）。”说完，他响亮地拖开椅子，站起身走了出去。

事实上，直到最后，欧比旺也没等来这句抱歉。

奎刚是死在病床前的，安妮，欧比旺和莱娅握着他的手，赞纳托斯是自杀的，在他面前抢过他的枪，把自己的脑子崩了出来。欧比旺在他夺过枪的时候甚至并不担心，他没胆量对父亲的心口开枪，肯定也不会把枪口指向自己。他二哥没胆量面对未来，他明白。

他们最后都葬在了这里。奎刚的葬礼上来的都是各种政客和东区的家族首领，那一天仿佛是东区对南域宣战的备战会议，而他们把赞纳托斯下葬的那天烈日当头，墓园冷冷清清，只有知了令人烦躁的声音在重复，欧比旺给他的石碑前丢了一朵花，之后也再无其他的人来拜访过，和他达成协议的南边家庭就此把他抛弃忘却，如同他坟头那朵逐渐腐烂掉的红玫瑰。

离开墓地，欧比旺吻安妮的手，大家都吻了她的手。现在她回到了这个地方，再没有呼吸。

他其实差不多能猜到是谁做的。家族人员的队伍末端有几个南域的人，肯定跟他们没关系，当初安妮和那边的几个小家庭联手，把参与到奎刚的谋杀的人全部清理的干干净净，利用两地法律条款不同的漏洞，剩下的人和东区家族持续着稳定的生意，而且从战后开始，其他地区的集团和他们基本没有往来。家族的人走完了，接下来是几个州长，与政客的联系以往都是由他父亲拉线，现在全部传给欧比旺，加上帕德梅工会那边的一些人，他们绝对没有置她于死地的理由。

安妮是个太讲义气的人，所以也不会是手下的，他确保过这件事。等那群西装革履的走过，后面的长队全部由受他们家族恩惠的人组成，有不少是她私下的朋友，欧比旺认出一个一席黑裙的女人，她是个寡妇，手里拉着一个小孩，没有打伞，母女走到棺木前时哭的格外伤心，眼角流下的泪水混着雨。安妮曾经帮助过她，后来还时常去拜访，卢克和她女儿成了玩伴。她很喜欢小孩，有时她的性子就像个长不大的孩子，欧比旺想是不是因此他们才能玩的如此开心，那是他无法做到的一点，当然他爱莉娅和卢克，但这是因为他们的母亲是安妮，他爱的女人。

等队伍终于走完，他们家族内的人开始依次致敬，第一个是阿索卡，她放下一朵艳红的花，欧比旺拉着孩子们走在末端。他把胸口的玫瑰放到嘴边亲吻，深深的，长久的，最后把它放在棺木上方，它吃进雨水，外绽地更加浓艳。给他爱的女人。

人群开始散去。他还站在被花朵簇拥的盒子旁，慢慢放下伞，雨开始打湿他。

安妮其实并不会被葬在这里，这场仪式是个必要的形式而已。不仅是为了给那些人一个时间地点来缅怀她，还用来让他观察其他人之间的窃窃私语。他几乎很确定了。那段时间别的几个东区家族想新开发一门交易，主题是个可争议的话题，安妮认为这太有害于人民，坚决不同意，而这是个商业上绝对的好机会，欧比旺和帕德梅提出过很多方案，工会也能加以管控，安妮还是不为所动，于是他只好在和别的家族议事时解释，它风险太大，容易造成麻烦，随之而来的就会有更多警察，这对谁都不会变的有利。

于是这场讨论看似就此结束了，而紧接着她在出商场大门时被枪杀，她的血流进地上被震裂的玻璃碎片，一片令人刺痛的血红。在那之后他想起来，以前听线人提到的，常和科洛桑的警卫队长在家庭餐厅吃饭的那几个人名。

实际上对这个信息的忽视并不是让他最痛心的。那天的计划里，他本该和安妮一起去商场，而出去前，他提了一句对这事告吹的些许惋惜，她站在门口跟他吵了一架，最后落下一句“欧比旺我恨你”，把门甩到他脸上，自己开车走了。他还来不及说什么或做什么，就听着发动机的声音逐渐远去，而从来没想到这竟然是她死前他们之间的最后一句话。

他时常想，安妮在失去意识前是不是也在想这件事，或者她是否有时间想到任何事。她受的枪伤倒是利落的直击心脏，好像听说，路人看到杀手是走过大门时开的枪，距离很近，第一下就把她杀死了，后面补的几下是为了吓跑群众。她没有像他父亲一样受苦。

他在殡仪馆看见她的身体，胸口的弹孔被缝上，下肋骨还有一个，锁骨处也有一个。血被擦掉，她光洁漂亮的皮肤安静地伏着，在柔软的灯光下，一瞬间她看起来仅仅像是睡着了，像千百个晚上一样，她赤条条地躺在他身边的样子。欧比旺常会吻她的脖子和手腕，弄地她痒痒的，咯咯直笑。

安妮肩膀上还隐隐约约的有一点陈旧的茧，那是当时步枪抵出来的。她是他的营里的一个志愿兵，有着对于她的年纪高挑的身子，领一周十几块的工资，支撑家里独身一人的母亲。后来，她还在前线的战壕里守着的时候，传来的信件告知她家在的村子被国民军占领了，然后她妈妈再也没来过信，她也再没停过战斗。

部队调了又调，欧比旺巧合般的一直和她绑定在一起。她的肯诺比中尉。他们在夜晚和其他士兵一起吃饭，唱歌，跳舞，分享一个酒壶和一支烟，三个月后，一天晚上她醉了，她吻了他，五个月后在回首都的火车上，他在角落里亲她的眉心，她的耳廓。根据重新部署的指令，他们的营连夜跋涉到了山区，刚扎营的第二天早晨，他们被游击队突袭。他先干掉了远处狙击位置的那人，救了她一命，她又靠步枪柄把一个人撞下了山坡，也救了他，当晚她摸到中尉的帐篷里，流着眼泪抱住他，他们在污泥和草堆上的床铺里做爱，后来又在壕沟里，荨麻丛的深处，她的脚踝缠住他的腰，他射在她光滑的小腹上。他说如果战争结束，你愿意和我回家吗，安妮问这算不算求婚，他点头，她狂热地吻他的嘴唇，她说欧比旺肯诺比我爱你，我愿意。

她献出火热的爱，她说它给了她争取胜利的意义，她很勇敢，她不怕死，因为知道有人爱她。在吉奥诺斯战役展开的前一天晚上，安妮在人群边缘抽烟，欧比旺找到她，握住她的手。“如果我明天死了，”她说，“你找到我的尸体，不要把它放进棺材，埋葬我，赤裸的，面朝大地，背朝这个世界。我一直都想看看海，你知道我来的地方是一片荒漠。我想被葬在海边。”

他吻她。

真正把她下葬的那天，海风猛烈。那是她最爱的一个入海口，他还记得落日时分海面上漂浮着被敲散的阳光，她怀着卢克，牵着莉娅的手在碎石摊上奔跑，尖叫着笑着。他和阿索卡在她的坟墓放下最后两块石头，帕德梅把黑色的披肩裹到头上，它的末端被风鼓起，猎猎地响。

回去后，大家都亲吻欧比旺的手背。结束之后他无言地走出客厅，两个小孩在走廊里等着。卢克绞着衣角，问他，妈妈真的不会回来了吗？欧比旺在他面前蹲下，摸着他柔软的头发，“妈妈还在，她只是在另一个我们看不见的世界，”他用老一辈常讲的那套宗教的东西轻声细语地安慰，“那个地方有和这里一样的世间万物，她还能看到我们，说不定现在她就在你身边，握着……”

“不要说了，”莉娅突然出声打断，她用执着的，透亮的眼睛盯着他，“那都是骗小孩的东西。她再也不会和你玩哄你睡觉了，妈妈已经死了。妈妈死了。”

说完，她转过身走开。欧比旺模糊地看着那穿着黑裙的小小身影消失在走廊的拐角，再也说不出话。

**Author's Note:**

> *遗嘱那里从焦土之城里偷来的  
> 另外pdm在海边裹黑头巾=教父3里Connie在玛丽死后把披肩裹头巾那一幕（强行强调
> 
> 此文代号：每个成功的女人背后都有一个无怨无悔 默默付出的……


End file.
